Marked
by Kayamie1224
Summary: Akatsuki succeeded and have taken over, working to create a 'better' world. Sakura bears the 'mark', used to determine their successor. However she has chosen to hide from them, what happens when they find her? SakuraxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is one of two stories that I'm writing at the moment. The other being Betrayal and Revenge (which isn't out yet). I am still unsure about finishing my older fanfic that I started when I was younger and I would appreciate your opinion on that. Besides that please enjoy the story.

~:~

Sakura's eyes flickered open, sunlight poured into her room. Pushing herself off of her bed she sighed.

'Another day of hiding,' I thought.

Grabbing the wrappings from my dresser I ran down the stairs, two to three at a time, before turning into the kitchen.

My mother was standing by the sink, and she beckoned me over when I walked in and started to wrap my wrist covering the cloud mark with the kanji for 'Akatsuki' in the middle. Fully colored too. Yay for me.

Once she was done she looked up at me.

"Don't take them off," she murmured quietly.

I nodded, as I always did, internally though I sighed.

Yes I appreciated all she was risking by hiding me from 'them.' But sometimes I wished she wouldn't. It was too risky. If they did find me, and in turn found out what she had been doing. What would they to to her? Kill her? Torture her?

I couldn't let that happen. If it got to that point, if anyone became suspicious then I would turn myself in.

~:~

I kept my eyes on the road in front of me as I walked through the village, my bandaged wrist hung at my side.

My eyes slid closed, taking in and enjoying the abnormally cool breeze in other wise commonly warm weather.

That is until I ran head first into a village guard. Jumping back I stuttered out apologies.

'Crap people were staring.'

"Gomen," I muttered out fully at last, bowing my head and letting my hair fall forward blocking the view of my face. My bandaged wrist tucked behind me.

"It's all right, it was an accident after all," he said, in reply to my apology.

I now aloud myself to get a good look at him. His brown hair hung in his face, partly blocking his bright green eyes. And his smile met his eyes as he grinned at me. But he was a village guard, which meant he worked for the Akatsuki, and was far out of my reach. If I was reaching of course.

Muttering a few more apologies I turned and practically ran away. Though not before catching the disappointed look on his face.

'Pity too, he really was cute,' I thought.

Maybe if things had been different and I had become a ninja like I had always wanted to. But all ninja's worked for Akatsuki so I couldn't and wasn't, and things weren't different.

"Yep, definitely a pity," I muttered to myself, the groceries I had originally left for held tightly in my hand.

~:~

Was there a wheel up their that was spun to decide what a person would act like, look like, or what their life would be like?

Like that village guard for example, did someone just spin and it landed on, and ultimately decided that he would have brown hair, green eyes, and a smile that could light up the world, and that he would work under a bunch of evil guys that took over the world as a ninja. And if there was this crazy wheel out their there then why the heck do I have pink hair.

I mean come on, who out there hates me.

Sigh, only one of the many things that I think about when I wake up, walk through the village, during meals, and like now as I lay in bed at night unable to sleep.

I pulled a pillow over my head.

'Stupid Wheel'

~:~

Remember that earlier comment about the stupid wheel; well I would have to second it now.

Why?

Maybe it has something to do with my stupid daydreaming, so I ran into a lady, and her stupid water soaked me, including the bandages on my marked wrist.

This of course is why that she along with everyone else watching got a good view of my mark, and a few pervs got a good view of something else.

Why I had a touching goodbye with my mother, though she didn't know it was a goodbye.

Why I had to quickly pack my bag before slipping out the front door.

And why I was now being 'escorted' to rain, with the village guard at my side, who I had now learned his name to be "". Just like he had learned that mine was Sakura.

It was also why now I was officially freaked out at the fact that I knew nothing of what was to come.

'Damn you, stupid wheel'

'Hm maybe I'll get lucky and you'll break.'

~:~

"Hm, nice house, mansion, whatever.'

All I knew was that it was huge and completely decorated with reds, black, and white. With an occasional silver or grey of course.

But yes over all a very nice 'house.'

~:~

"T-this is y-your room," one of the servants that had introduced herself to me as Hinata said as she stopped in front of a door. She opened it for me as I walked closer.

It was nice, kind of plain though, but big. With all the required furniture, so I couldn't really complain.

"They said t-that you could decorate I-it how you want," Hinata stuttered.

"Thank you," I murmured.

She bowed and slipped out of the room. I went to call her back but she was already gone.

"She didn't have to leave yet," I muttered.

'Oh well, I'm sure I'll see her later.'

Sighing I collapsed on the bed.

'Figures,' I thought, 'just my luck.'

Of course then a knock came at the door and I started to wonder if I would ever have a minute of peace.

The knock came again.

'I guess not,' I thought, getting up and opening the door.

A guy was standing there, not Akatsuki so I began going over who he could be. Until of course I realized he was talking to me and I should probably be paying attention.

"…and so I would have been here sooner but I had to help the cat outside," he finished.

'Crap, what was he saying?' I wondered.

"So… can we go then?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh uh… yeah sure," I replied nodding, all the time wondering where we were going.

The unnamed man proceeded to give me a tour of the place, though it only confused me.

"Kakashi! Hey hold on a second!"

'Who the heck was Kakashi?' I wondered.

"Good morning Ino," The man next to me answered.

'So he's Kakashi, well at least I know that now.'

Ino, or so I assumed ran over to us. Grabbing my wrist she started to drag me away.

"Come on," she demanded, "We have to go get you ready!"

"Get me ready?"

"To meet the Akatsuki of course!"

'Great'

Ino, with her death grip on my wrist dragged me to a room I hadn't seen be fore and practically threw me into it, slamming the door behind us. The walls were lined with clothes.

I didn't have time to think (me: I almost wrote ponder their, lolz reader: oookkaay then me: heh such a funny word, ponder lolz) about it because I was drowned under a sea of clothes.

"Come on, put it on. We're in a hurry!" she practically yelled.

'I can hear you,' I thought, miserable. Tugging on the clothing and looking in the mirror. I have to admit though, I look good. The tight black dress hugged my curves.

Ino came up, tying the red obi around me.

"Come on now, Lady Sakura," Ino said.

"Hai," I muttered, "I'm coming"

Give it a minute…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Or five, a little slow here)

…

…

"Wait!"

"What do you mean _Lady_ Sakura!"

Ino blinked at me, confused.

"I'm telling you," I said, freaking out, "I'm not lady sakura. I never have been and I never will be."

"Unless you marry a lord," Ino replied.

"Which I haven't," I snapped, my voice rising, "right Ino!"

"Of course Sakura-sama,' Ino replied, looking nervous for the first time ever. Not that I had known her for long.

I sweatdropped, but didn't have a chance to comment before the door in front of us opened and I came face to face with Pein, the Akatsuki Leader.

'Crap'

Thx for reading ^.~

Love you all please review, it makes me update. Plus you get a cookie. ^^

So go on press the button.

This is a SakuraxAkatsuki fic so she will be with all of them somewhat, but some characters more that others so if you have any suggestions please tell them to me. Thx ^^

By the way if your wondering why Ino changes her attitude all of a sudden is because she realizes who you are and that you're her superior who is about to go meet her other superiors so she starts to act more appropriate. Also Sakura makes a big deal about being called Lady Sakura because 1. She doesn't like people to treat her like she's better than them; it makes her uncomfortable and 2. Ino kind of implied that she was married to leader-sama, since he kind of holds the position of a lord their.

You can flame if you want but I'll just ignore them and probably laugh at them too if I actually take time to read them, which I really probably won't. I noticed some people flaming that authors were making Sakura a slut by pairing her with multiple people but that's not the point or true. Plus I don't think the Akatsuki would care what others thought, at all. Lolz ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Thx to all those that reviewed, chapter 2 is up ^^

So far the main pairings are PeinxSaku and a little HidanxSaku, it's going to have ItaxSaku, DeixSaku, SasoxSaku as well. Plus others later on.

* * *

'Crap'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…hi?" I said/asked.

"…"

'Why wasn't he saying anything?'

'Did they have a no talking rule or something?' I mentally laughed.

'Wait! What if they did? And I talked! Crap!'

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…'

"Sakura, correct?" he asked.

'So much for the no talking rule.'

"Uh, yeah," I said.

He nodded and then stared at me again.

'Creepy,' I thought, in a sing-song voice.

"Let me see your wrist," he demanded.

'Figures,' I thought, showing it to him.

He stared at it, was that all he ever did? Aparently.

I glanced up at him and stared at his eyes, "Weird," I mumbled.

"What's weird?"

I froze, please tell me I didn't just say that out loud. He was looking at me, waiting for my answer most likely. I did, 'crap.'

"Um, uh…your eyes?"

"Is that a question?" he was smirking at me, who did he think he was?! …oh yeeeaahh.

"No," I muttered.

"I see," he was staring at me again, gah what was his problem!

"You know," I said, "it's kind of annoying having you staring and smirking at me for the last ten minuets."

Grreeeaatt, now they were all staring, plus the one dudes mouth was hanging open…I hope a fly flies into it.

"Is that so Sa-ku-ra?"

It would probably have been wise for me to humble myself. But he was still staring _and _his smirk was there. Plus he just had to pronounce my name like that. So instead I did the stupidest possible thing that I could do at that moment.

"Yeah, Lead-er-ba-ka."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

More staring, mouths hung open.

'Greeaat, just wonderful.'

'Not'

I glanced up at him.

"Heh, whoops?"

"Yes," he smirked, "whoops."

"Guess I got a little carried away," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Just a little bit," he repeated.

Luckily for me he looked amused not angry.

* * *

"Nice going pinky, I thought he'd kill you for sure," Kisame laughed.

"Glad to amuse you all," I replied, smiling.

"I'm just glad you're not some annoying fan-girl, girly-girl type, un," Deidara muttered.

"Ugh, no never," I muttered, "those kinds of girls drive me crazy."

"Oh no!" I yelped suddenly.

"What is it?!" they asked, surprised.

"It's horrible," I said, tears in my eyes, "I…I broke a nail!" I gave them a horrified look.

We broke out laughing, and I wiped the fake tears from my eyes.

"Thanks for walking me back to my room guys," I thanked them as soon as we stopped in front of the door.

"No problem, your all right pinky," Kisame said as the two left down the hall.

I walked into the room and slipped into my bed.

'Maybe living here won't be that horrible'

'**Of course it won't, open your eyes lately? We're surrounded by hot guys.**

'Hey your back, here I thought you had left me here to fend on my own'

'**Well I had, but then I heard what you were thinking and got a good look at them, **

**Wow!'**

'Great thanks. Good to know I have such loyalty, support, and dedication from you'

'**You're Welcome!'**

'**You do have to admit that they are good looking though. Did you get a look at the leader, Wow!**

'You say that about half the male population'

'**Only the hot half, Deidara wasn't that bad looking either'**

'Of course he wasn't'

'**What!? Don't tell me you weren't looking!'**

'No, to tell you the truth I wasn't paying attention to how hot my superiors were'

'**I feel bad for you, you don't have any fun'**

'With your definition of fun, I'm glad'

'**Humph'**

'I'm going to bed'

'**You sure you don't want to go find one of your 'superiors' as you call them?'**

'I'm good'

'**Whatever you say'**

* * *

"Why is there light shining on me? Stupid light," I muttered, still half asleep, "I could have sworn I closed those curtains."

"That's because I opened them," a voice said.

I blinked and looked up at the man who had talked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sasuke, now get up my bastard of a brother's stupid leader wants you," he muttered, "it's down the hall to the left."

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Itachi," he said glaring at a stool; then left muttering something about an asshole. I felt bad for the stool. I mean it didn't do anything.

I blinked then, wait where did he go?

"Crap"

After getting lost trying every hallway down the hall to the left; there were eighteen by the way. I finally made it to the right room after almost an hour and walked over to Deidara.

"Where have you been, un?" he asked.

"I got lost, hey whose Itachi?" I asked.

Deidara pointed glaring at who I figured was Itachi, "I don't know why you want to talk to that asshole, un."

I blinked at him and turned to walk over to Itachi. Hm, people don't seem to like him very much.

"Hi Itachi-kun!" I said, smiling.

-blink- -blink-

Ah, back to the silence.

"hn"

And now one word syllables, an improvement if you ask me.

"Your brother, Sasuke right? Yeah he's an asshole, he let me get lost," I said, annoyed,

"plus his hair looks like a ducks ass."

-blink- -blink-

And goodbye one word syllables.

"Hn, Sasuke is weak."

I blinked, wow a whole sentence, a little mean though, but then again the duck haired asshole deserved it.

"You know I can see why everyone here loves you so much," I said teasingly.

"…"

Ah, and back to silence we go. Oh well, I turned and practically skipped over to Deidara.

Not seeing Itachi's amused smirk behind me.

"So what did you want with him anyways, un?" Deidara questioned, throwing Itachi a glare.

"Tch, no need to get jealous Dei-chan," I said, smiling.

"I'm not jealous, un!" he snapped, blushing.

"Sure, whatever you keep telling yourself," I teased, laughing.

He turned and walked away muttering. Still laughing I turned to leave as well and rammed into someone.

I blinked up at Leader-sama. He plopped down on the ground close to me, leaning towards me.

"Bothering my other members?"

"Maybe," I muttered quietly leaning away as Leader-sama leaned closer. Wait? How did

I end up on my back with him straddling my? Wow! I really need to start to pay attention.

"How exactly am I going to get you to stop that, hm?"

"Uh, you're not?" I questioned, blushing.

He chuckled darkly, running his nose up and down along my jawbone.

"Really," he asked, his breath fanning across my face and neck.

"Um yeah, but hey look on the bright side everything is more entertaining this way, right?" I asked, shakily.

"Right," He replied with an amused smirk on his face.

What's with these people and smirking anyways? Huh?

Speaking of people where was everyone? I glanced around, gone?

"They left," Leader-sama said.

I glanced up at him, surprised.

"Oh, uh. Are you going to get off me anytime soon?" I asked.

"And what do I get, hm?" he asked.

Yes, I could just see how much he was enjoying this. Payback from yesterday I bet.

I sighed, "What do you want?"

"This," he purred. Sealing his lips to mine, he took my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it. Then pulling back he brushed his lips gently over mine and nipped at my mouth. Kissing me lightly before moving off of me; his hands sliding away from where they gripped at my waist.

"Breakfast is ready," he said, chuckling as he disappeared into the kitchen.

I stared at the space where he had disappeared with wide eyes. I brought a hand up and brushed it across my lips. Then pushing off of the ground, I followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

Asshole, looking so damn proud of himself. I glared at his smirking face.

"Hey Sakura, you okay, un?" Dedara asked.

"Huh, oh yeah sorry Deidara-kun I'm just busy glaring at leader-asshole."

Deidara stared at me, "if you say so, un," he muttered, turning back to his food.

I narrowed my eyes turning my glare up a notch. Maybe I'd get lucky and he'd die.

Ah, if looks could kill, if looks could kill. You'd be lying in a pool of your own blood. That you would. I turned the glare up again. Why wasn't it working? Hm, maybe it was broken, too bad.

"Leader-asshole, damn. That's fucking great."

I glanced over at Hidan, blinking.

"Uh thanks…I think?" I said/asked.

"You're fucking welcome," he said grinning, "You're fucking hot too, you know? I mean damn bitch. You fucking single? If not I'll fucking kill whoever the hell the fucking asshole is!"

I blinked at him not noticing the glares he was getting from the other members.

"No, but I'm not really looking," I said.

He looked at me intently, "tell me if you fucking change your mind, seriously."

He leaned back in his chair then, smirking as he felt glares prickle at his skin.

I blinked and glanced around, my eyes pausing on Hidan and Leader-asshole. What was with these people?

* * *

Please review ^^ It means a lot :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little while but here is the next chapter and I'll try to post the next one in the next week. Thx for reading x3

I don't own Naruto (so sad…-cries a little-)

* * *

One…Two…Three…Okay you know what, this is boring. I can't believe I'm counting ceiling tiles.

…Four…Five…Six…Hey it's better than just staring at the ceiling.

I mean I tried that first but I got bored. I kinda wish I had something to do…

I could try sewing.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama! Let us in! Quick!

…Or not.

Sighing, I pushed myself up from the bed and pulled open the doors.

The blonde girl, Ino was it, and a brown haired girl darted in.

"Come on Tenten he won't find us in here," Ino screeched all the while dragging 'Tenten' into my closet and slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry for intruding," Tenten called as the door shut.

I blinked lazily my brain still processing.

"What's with them," I muttered.

"Excuse me, Sakura right?"

"Hm?" I shifted my gaze to the man, a blushing staining its way across my cheeks as my emerald eyes met his, "um, yeah."

"My name is Sasori, we haven't had a chance to talk yet," he murmured.

"Oh! Yeah it's nice to meet you," I smiled. I hope he couldn't hear my heart banging against my ribs. He was hot! I agree.

"You as well, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen two girls going this way by any chance?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry," I said, while glancing behind him as Ino and Tenten peeked out of the closet. Their eyes widened as they saw him. Throwing themselves backwards, further into the closet and pulling the door shut. Real smart guys, subtle.

Sasori smirked, "if you're sure."

"Yup!" I grinned, so hot.

"Well if you see them, please tell Tenten that the next time she needs kunai to ask me instead of just sneaking into my room and taking them," he said, obviously talking to the girls hidden in the closet.

"Of course."

"Thank you; it was a pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan."

"You too," I murmured as he turned in left.

Turning back to the closet I glared.

"Out! Now," I snapped.

Grinning the two girls skipped out of the closet and right out the door.

"Thanks Sakura-sama!" The two yelled as I slammed the door in their faces.

My eye twitched; maybe sewing wasn't such a great idea. I'd probably stab someone with the needle.

My head snapped up as I heard a light knocking on the door. Forget what I said yesterday about Sasuke. It's perfectly reasonable to glare at random objects when annoyed.

"What?!" I snapped as I ripped open the door.

Itachi stood blinking at me, and smirking! Damn him, stupid smirking disease.

"Well?" I asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Follow me," he ordered as he turned and walked away.

Talkative isn't he.

I was annoyed, but I followed him anyways.

When we finally got to our destination a few minutes later I contemplated that maybe it wasn't such a good idea as I glared at Leader-asshole.

"Hello Sakura-chan, how are you today?" Leader-bastard asked.

"Just dandy, life is full of flowers and gumdrops," I growled.

"That's good," he said.

I twitched.

"Why am I hear again?" I asked.

He smirked.

I twitched.

"I just wanted to see you," he said.

I twitched, repeatedly.

"That's nice bye," I said turning to leave.

1…

2…

3…

"Why is it that the door won't open," I asked politely.

He chuckled, and I seethed inwardly.

I took this opportunity to realize that because of the fact that I could fell his breath on my neck that he was way to close.

I could feel his fingers trace my stomach as his arm laced around my waist, and a shiver flew down my spine.

His head dipped closer and he placed a kiss on the nape of my neck as his other arm came up and turned the knob that unlocked the door with a click.

"I knew that," I said, as I ripped out of his arms and throwing the door open I ran forward only to run straight into a hard chest.

"Ow, crap," I muttered, looking up at the man.

"Madara," I heard Leader-asshole say from behind me.

"Pein," the man- Madara- said.

I turned my head to glance at Leader-asshole, "Pein, huh? That's your name? Fitting."

Madara chuckled, when did I end up in his arms? Must have been when I ran into him, huh.

"And you must be Sakura-koi," Madara purred.

"Yeah, it's great to meet you. I think," I said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to raid the kitchen for pop-tarts and not those crappy store brand ones that look like they were cut out with fancy scrapbooking skizzors (I know this isn't how you spell scissors I just pronounce it like s-kiz-zors, lolz x3), real pop-tarts," I said, as I detangled myself from him and fled down the hallway.

"Do you think she'll relies she went the wrong way?" Madara asked.

"Maybe," Pein said.

* * *

Thx to my loyal readers ^^ You see the really cool looking button? Yeah? Good. Push it, a magical box appears. Then all you have to do is review and you get free cookies. I know, exciting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys ^^;; I love you all you know that right, my loyal readers. Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been busy with school and….well I'm easily distrac- oh well you look at that, a bell! It's shiny! Such a pretty bell. So…so…so pretty. O.o

I seem to have forgotten a disclaimer previously, uh whoops? Sorry? I don't own Naruto, sadly.

* * *

Damn Bastards! Who did they think they were? They were out of pop tarts! I think I might cry, what was I supposed to do without my wonderful pop tarty goodness to keep me sane? I might go on a murder strike. It was definitely possible. I nodded to myself.

"Uh Sakura-chan, yeah?"

I looked up from my position of banging my head against the wall in aggravation.

"Oh hi Dei-kun. Did you need anything?" I asked.

"Is there a specific reason your trying to kill the wall, yeah?"

"No, not really."

"..."

"..."

"Are you alright then, yeah?"

"NO! I'm in fact quite the opposite, were you aware that you are completely out of pop tarts. This is a crisis, absolutely horrid!"

"I think that's what stores are for, yeah."

Was he laughing at me? Such a mean person, and with such a serious problem on the line too. I turned back down the hallway, this problem would be solved.

* * *

I sat happily munching on my pop tart. Poor, poor Dei-chan. It was his own fault for laughing at me, though. Seriously.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him shivering under a pile of blankets. Leader-bastard must have been pissed to have it rain on him the whole way with the wind being so bad to began with.

"You didn't have to blame it on me, yeah" Deidara grumbled, pouting.

I grinned, "but I needed _someone_ to go get me pop tarts," I explained.

"He made it _rain_ on me, yeah" Deidara complained.

* * *

_Flashback_

Taking a deep breath I knocked on the dark door, 'you can do it Sakura!'

The door pulled open and Leader-bastard glanced down at me. I felt my cheeks heat up, he had obviously just gotten out of a shower and water droplet fell from his hair onto his bare chest. Well, this _was_ his room.

"Sakura?" He purred, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," I said, pouting. I did not like the look on his face. Horny bastard.

"My help?" he said more than asked, pulling the door further open, "Well come on in then."

Ooooh no! But my plan…..well crap!

Not seeing another option I stepped into his room, not liking the sound of a lock clicking behind me.

"Now what was it that you needed help with, hmm Koi?" He breathed in my ear.

I shivered. His tongue flickered out and traced along my earlobe, his piercings scraping against the back of my neck.

I turned around in his grasp and traced them up his arms to lay them on his chest, bracing myself as I leaned into him.

"I-it's Dei-Deidara…" I started, my face falling into a familiar pout.

"Yes?" he questioned a suspicious look across his face.

I didn't blame him I had never been this close to him willingly, nor had I planned to previously. I have in fact planned to never be this close to him again if I can help it. After I get my way of course, I _need_ my pop tarts.

"He ate all the pop tarts! Then he laughed at me!" I exclaimed, trying to look extremely put out. It was a bit of a lie, but oh well.

"And this is a serious matter that needs my help?" Leader-bastard asked, now looking incredibly amused.

"Of course," I whispered, quieter now. I pushed up on my toes to get my face closer to his and whispered, "you'll help right?"

"Of course," he purred, "and you'll help me, right?"

I blinked, "uh, help you?"

"Yes, as my reward," he murmured his eyes focusing in on my lips.

"And my pop tarts?" I asked, unsure. Was it worth it, whatever it was? For pop tarts? Yeah.

I nodded when he replied.

"You'll get them," he whispered sealing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

My hand flew up to my lips, a blush staining my face as he left me in his room, alone.

_End Flashback_

* * *

It had actually been kinda nice, since he didn't mouth rape me and all. Plus I got my pop tarts so I was happy. Of course Dei-chan wasn't, but he'd probably make sure the others kept the pantry stocked with pop tarts from now on. Or else this might happen again, getting what I wanted hadn't been that hard anyways. Now I just need to win Dei-chan back over….

I grinned at Dei-chan and he pouted back at me.

"Cold?" I asked.

"…" He nodded slightly, averting his gaze away from me childishly.

My grin broadened as I stood and made my way over to Dei-chan. He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and shifted further into the couch, away from me.

My hands came up to rest on either side of him, and his eyes narrowed.

"What, yeah?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well do you want me to help warm you up?" I cooed.

His eyes widened and flashed up to meet mine before looking away again, a faint blush across his cheeks.

"…yeah," he murmured.

I smirked, pulling at the blankets and shifting up onto the couch next to him before pulling them back around the both of us. I was shifted towards his side, my right arm supporting me against the couch while my head rested against his shoulder.

"Dei-kun," I purred quietly.

He groaned, and his arms came up and pulled me closer to him. Making me fall forward, I braced myself with my left hand which I moved to rest on his thigh.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, yeah," he groaned breathlessly.

I moved my head to rest in the curve of his neck, "warm yet, Dei-kun?"

"No, yeah," he muttered, a slight pout making its way back into his voice.

"Deidara? Sakura-san?" A voice sounded from the doorway.

I blinked, and shifted away from Dei-chan slightly to get a better view of Sasori.

"Oh, Sasori-san, it's you. I was just helping Deidara warm up, he was out in the rain," I explained, giving him the best innocent look I could muster up.

… "Leader-sama wanted you…" Sasori said to me, but his eyes were on Dei-chan and even I could see the warning in them.

"Um… okay then," I muttered detangling myself from Dei-chan and the blankets, "Seeya Dei-kun, seeya Sasori-san."

"Bye Sakura-chan, yeah," Dei-chan said, waving goodbye. I guess he forgives me.

As I walked across the room and down the hallway I could feel Sasori's eyes burning into my back as he watched me leave.

As soon as I turned the corner I slipped down the wall and leaned against it.

"Sakura," a voice sounded next to me. I jumped and my eyes met Leader-bastard's, I tried to keep down the blush that was threatening to attack my face.

"What is it?" I asked, while trying to sound calm, "Sasori-san said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I have mission for you," he said, smirking at me.

Bastard.

"A mission?" I asked.

He nodded, "I have some political things I need worked out in Suna, I wasn't going to send to originally but I changed my mind. You'll be going with Itachi and Hidan, and the three of you will meet Madara when you get there. Understood?"

I nodded in agreement slightly surprised at his unusual professional attitude, "uh sure, when do we leave?"

"You'll leave in the morning. You should pack tonight because you'll be leaving early and you won't have a chance then," he advised, "you should probably get some rest as well, its late."

"Kay, night!" I exclaimed jumping up and glomping him before retreating down the hallway and into my room to rest. Ah, life was fun.

* * *

Hey guys, the next chapter will be there journey to Suna and I'll try to get in a mix of Itachi and Hidan moments. But as soon as they reach Suna I'll throw in some Madara moments as well. Cause there isn't enough MadaxSaku in the world! ^^

Review please, arigatou ^^


End file.
